


Точка зрения, точка опоры

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Genderbending, Light Angst, Post-Canon, fem!Hyuuga
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди меняются, вещи не те, какими могут показаться, стабильность относительна, а Архимед был прав.<br/>Только вот он не сказал, что делать, когда Земля покатится к буям, сдвинутая с орбиты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точка зрения, точка опоры

Очередной стакан пустеет в его руке, и Ханамия отставляет его, начиная сверлить взглядом бармена. Тот, словно чувствует, поворачивается к нему и принимает очередной заказ. Вся команда пьет где-то далеко в зале, их не слышно за музыкой и голосами людей, не слышно за легким туманом в голове.

\- Хьюга, - окликает бармен пробегающую мимо официантку, - смени меня на пару минут.

Ханамия фокусируется на движении тел в пространстве, фокусируется на единственном теле перед ним. Хьюга смотрит на него, лицо у нее дергается, она слушает выкрик официанта и принимается за коктейль.

\- Плохое место для порядочной девушки, - говорит Ханамия. Хьюга не обращает на него внимания, пока не заканчивает заказ, и не показывает вида, что ей неприятно, как он на нее смотрит.

А он смотрит, смотрит на открытую шею - прическу она не меняла со школы, на сухощавые мускулы под коротким рукавом рубашки, на точные, спокойные движения пальцев. Хьюга выставляет бокал на стойку и вдруг свистит официанту, по-ребячьи, заложив два пальца в рот. Когда коктейль уносят, она поворачивается к нему и достает из-под стойки бутылку.

\- Заливаешь проигрыш? - спрашивает она. Ханамия выпрямляет спину и с интересом смотрит на нее. Она указывает на его команду.

\- Напиваетесь, тем более ты сидишь отдельно. Напиваются после поражений. После побед - выпивают.

\- Ну конечно, как тебе не знать, как бывшему менеджеру, - он улыбается, и Хьюга усмехается, доставая два шота. - Решила составить мне компанию? Подставить жилетку?

Хьюга наполняет шоты, выпивает один залпом и ставит на стойку, перевернув вверх дном.

\- Всегда рада отпраздновать твое поражение, - говорит она, не улыбаясь, и возвращается к работе.

 

Ханамия не замечает, когда команда уходит, возможно, он сам сказал им оставить его. Теперь он только знает, что бар закрывается, и администратор нехорошо на него посматривает. Он машет и улыбается, мол, у него есть деньги, но руки с трудом могут попасть в карман куртки. Кто-то вытаскивает кошелек за него, со стуком кладет купюру на стойку, а потом стаскивает со стула, слегка похлопывая по щеке.

\- Эй, Ханамия, - лицо Хьюги перед ним, раздраженное и усталое. - Тебе такси заказать?

\- Я недалеко живу, - язык еще может составлять простые предложения, но проблем с координацией это не решает. Хьюга недовольно выдыхает воздух сквозь зубы.

\- Да хоть за соседней дверью, как ты собираешься добраться?

Ханамия бормочет адрес и утыкается лбом в ее плечо. Она дергается, но держит его за талию, потом запускает руку в карман и нащупывает ключи. Ханамия слышит, как она вполголоса ругается, но от нее слишком приятно пахнет, и она слишком теплая. Хочется схватить и выжать из нее этот запах и тепло до капли, хорошо, что руки слишком тяжелы для таких действий.

\- Макото, подбросишь меня и мертвый груз? - спрашивает Хьюга. Ханамия хочет спросить, как он может ее подвезти в стельку пьяным и без машины, но ей отвечает чужой голос, и его ведут к выходу, аккуратно поддерживая.

 

\- Уверена, что тебе не надо помочь? - спрашивает парень за рулем. Ханамия регистрирует в краткосрочной пьяной памяти, что этот Макото смотрит на Хьюгу, наверное, тоже наблюдает за тем, как с ее губ срываются облачка пара, когда она отвечает. На улице холодно, но Хьюга рядом теплая, на улице пахнет зимой и вечерней влажной прохладой. Хьюга пахнет смесью ароматов стирального порошка, слабых духов и крепкого кофе, который, наверное, пьет на смене.

\- Все нормально. Увидимся на работе, - говорит она, утягивая тело Ханамии за собой. Пока она помогает ему подняться по лестнице, он не может сдержать смеха.

\- Порядочная Хьюга, - произносит он, - даже сопернику поможет.

\- Номер квартиры, Ханамия, - прерывает его бормотание Хьюга, - закончим уже.

Она отпирает дверь его ключами, заводит в квартиру и не слишком мягко спускает на порог, замирая, когда понимает, что он цепляется за ее пальто. В комнате есть отопление, но она гораздо теплее.

\- Что еще? - спрашивает она. Ханамия тянет ее вниз, к себе, дергает, когда она пытается стоять ровно, подхватывает и обвивает руками, когда она все же падает на него.

\- Не можешь же ты оставить меня на пороге, - говорит он, снова утыкаясь ей лицом в плечо. Хьюга отталкивает его ладонями, когда он ловит ее за подбородок и смотрит в лицо. Краткосрочная память замечает, что стекла ее очков еще запотевшие с мороза, кожа холодная, яркий контраст горячего тела, как бледное лицо и темные глаза. - Ты же послушная, порядочная девочка.

Хьюга выдыхает, запускает руку ему в волосы, сжимает в кулак и тянет. Она произносит слова со свистом, нависая над ним, и Ханамия прижимает ее крепче, наблюдая, как обрабатываемая мозгом реальность медленно меняется, словно застывая на стоп-кадрах.

\- У меня другой иероглиф в имени, Ханамия.

Реальность как движущиеся картинки, разрозненные звуки, что-то доходит до сознания, что-то остается на краю, словно на горизонте событий. Ханамия отмечает какие-то моменты, как путевые столбы - вот прошел километр, и они выбираются из коридора в спальню, вот проходит световой год, и он сжимает пальцами ее бедра, пока она в отместку царапает его спину. До слуха доходит скрип кровати, хотя, кажется, скрипит весь дом, весь мир - покачивается на старых сваях над пропастью. От нее он едва ли слышит хоть что-то, кроме неровного дыхания, хотя, вряд ли ему было бы хоть какое-то дело, кричи она на него всеми проклятьями или молчи вовсе.

Реальность разгоняется до такой скорости, что Ханамия уже не может уследить и заметить, когда бег останавливается, когда воспоминания, словно пленка, начинают выгорать. Чужая кожа под ним пахнет теплом, убаюкивает. Ханамия чувствует дыхание у своего лица, прикосновение к виску, словно кто-то отводит волосы ему за ухо.

Он засыпает и не видит снов. Впрочем, он их не видел уже давно и без алкоголя.

 

Утром его будит звук кофеварки, грохот посуды и шипящие ругательства, из которых он понимает лишь то, что чертовы спортсмены совсем не могут о себе позаботиться. Ханамия переворачивается на спину, трет рукой лицо и вспоминает, с кем оказался вчера в постели. Осознание вызывает неудержимое желание расхохотаться в голос и что-то ребяческое - выскочить на балкон и заорать, что Ханамия Макото этой ночью оттрахал бывшего менеджера бывшей команды бывших соперников.

Когда он все-таки успокаивается и встает, то обнаруживает на кухне Хьюгу, курящую сигареты из его личной нычки прямо за обеденным столом. Она оборачивается на звук его шагов и салютует кружкой кофе.

\- Куча грязной посуды, прачечная в подвале и целый ворох коробочек с раком легких в ящиках вместо продуктов, - перечисляет она. - Для спортсмена твоего уровня последнее недопустимо.

Ханамия наливает кофе из чайника, думая, как ответить на такую завуалированно оскорбительную заботу. Стоило бы напомнить ей про то, что в постели она не такая болтливая, хотя от этого у него появляются совершенно другие вопросы. Например, как она вообще легла в нее и почему...

\- На тебе моя одежда, - констатирует Ханамия, глядя на сильно закатанные джинсы, сползающие с ее бедер, и на футболку, которая ей тоже велика. Хьюга вдавливает окурок в блюдце, и ворот футболки сползает с ее плеча. Со школы она не стала выше или мягче, все такая же худая и резкая, и руки у нее по-прежнему выглядят хрупкими и нервными.

Как в тот день на матче в старшей школе, когда Теппей упал. Когда вроде бы тихий и незаметный менеджер Сейрин сорвалась со своего места, выскочила на площадку и схватила его за грудки. Ее перекошенное гневом лицо было почти завораживающим, а белые тонкие пальцы так и напрашивались на то, чтоб отцепить их от себя, сжать до хруста, увидеть, как боль перекрывает злобу, - и выпустить. 

Хьюга подпирает рукой подбородок, острый локоть упирается в темную столешницу, матовая поверхность отсвечивает болезненную белизну кожи. Она подталкивает к Ханамии пачку сигарет и зажигалку, когда тот садится напротив.

\- Моя одежда вся в пятнах сомнительного происхождения, - отвечает она нехотя, отводит глаза. Ханамии бы вволю поиздеваться над этим. - Поэтому пришлось искать, где в твоем доме прачечная.

\- Конечно, послушные девочки не возвращаются домой в подобном виде, - Ханамия все-таки не сдерживается, наблюдает, прищурившись, сквозь кольца дыма, как Хьюга кривится и раздраженно откидывается на спинку стула.

\- Снова поговорим о том, что ты путаешь иероглифы в именах? - спрашивает она. - Судя по всему, ты его только слышал и никогда не видел. Не "порядок", а "чистота".

\- Чистой тебя тоже не назвать, - со смешком замечает Ханамия. - Хотя, спасибо за вымытую посуду.

Хьюга застывает на секунду, а потом вдруг улыбается, почти смеется, смотрит на него как-то ласково и с долей жалости. Почти так же, как Киёши, когда Сейрин во второй раз побили Кирисаки Дайичи, когда Теппей подошел к нему и сказал, что тот прекрасно играет. От этих взглядов внутри ворочается старый, спящий монстр, ломавший людей прямо и косвенно. Хьюга замечает перемену в нем, и ее лицо становится отстранённым так же, как она сама отстраняется: встает, с грохотом отодвигая стул, уходит в прихожую и кричит ему оттуда:

\- Ты тоже не самый настоящий и честный мальчик, Макото.

Ханамия идет за ней, чтобы закрыть дверь, прислоняется плечом к стене. Они оба, кажется, решили сделать вид, что ничего из этого не происходило. Ханамия готов на это согласиться. Слишком много сомнений и неоднозначности, слишком много взворошенного прошлого. Как достать с полки коробку со старым хламом, потревожив комки пыли и клочья паутины.

\- Ты все еще в моем шмотье, - говорит он. Хьюга подтягивает джинсы и надевает пальто. В одежде, которая ей слишком велика, с растрепанными волосами, она похожа на школьницу с кризисом гендерной самоидентификации, влезшую в вещи старшего брата.

\- Может, как-нибудь заберу, - отвечает она, не вкладывая в слова никакого смысла. Ни обещания, ни желания. - Кстати, простыни тебе тоже лучше постирать.

После ее ухода Ханамия спускается в прачечную, чтобы обнаружить, что Хьюга запихнула всю свою одежду, включая нижнее белье, в одну машинку. Ханамия распутывает лямки лифчика, вцепившиеся в штанины ее брюк, и думает, что только девочка, росшая среди спортсменов, могла такое сделать. Или девочка, которую не растит мать, чтобы объяснить, как сортировать белье в стирке, у которой есть лишь отец, который научит ее подворачивать джинсы и коротко стричь волосы. Запустив сушилку, Ханамия возвращается в квартиру и вспоминает слова Хьюги. Он сдергивает одеяло с кровати, долго воюет с пододеяльником, а когда наконец-то хочет снять простыни, застывает и все же разражается долгим смехом, от которого начинает покалывать в боку. Память услужливо подкидывает ему образ всхлипывающей от боли Хьюги и ощущение того, что для своего возраста она была слишком уж узкой.

\- Вот тебе и чистота и непорочность, - бормочет он, глядя на россыпь мелких засохших пятнышек крови.

Сидя на стиральной машине и закуривая второй раз за утро, Ханамия набирает сообщение семпаю - последнему, с кем он бы хотел говорить, но у Имаёши есть знакомые знакомых, которые могут что-то знать о Сейрин, а Ханамии нечем заняться, пока идет зимний чемпионат.

**Author's Note:**

> имя "Дзюнко" имеет минимум два различных написания: "順子" и "純子". первое идентично канонному имени Дзюнпея, но я решил выпендриться и взял для фем!Хьюги второе.  
> значения смысловых иероглифов понятны из текста. а про Макото, я думаю, все и так давно знают.


End file.
